Book Jumpers part 1
by Quieteyes2
Summary: 5 Genius Junior high girls have created a program to jump into any book of their liking. They've created rules to go by. Never reveal yourself. And don't interfere with the story. AT ALL. So what happens when one of these girls can't help but reveal herself? And what happens if they never created a way to get out? Part 1 of the Book Jumper series.
1. Chapter 1

**Book Jumpers**

**Failure to Load**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books mentioned or their characters. I do however own the genius girls.**

System: BookJumper  
File: 903  
Passcode: *******  
System Loading

...

Failure to load system. Please try again later.

Maia slammed her fist onto the desk. "DANGIT! And I thought it was perfect too!" She heard a small laugh behind her. A girl with black hair stood with a communicator on her head. "Rachel, stop laughing!" the brunette exclaimed. Rachel continued to laugh.  
"I'd like to point out that you aren't exactly the most technically advanced one here," she said. Maia huffed and turned back to the computer, typing in some info.  
"Hm. I think it's the communicator. Did you turn it on?"  
"Yup."  
"Give me that." She grabbed the communicator off her head. Maia grabbed a screwdriver from her table and popped off one of the ear pads. Using dexterous fingers, she managed to pry out a small microchip from the inside. "Gah. You need to ask Noelle or Marissa to fix this," she ordered her friend. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed the chip.  
"Noelle's the more likely of the two." Maia snickered as Rachel whacked her on the head. "Well, I'll be heading out now. See ya Maia."  
"See ya."

The next day at school, Rachel handed the smallish microchip to another black haired girl. "Hey Marissa, You think you can get this to work? It's for that book jumping system Maia and I are working on."  
"Oh. I think I'll give this to Noelle."  
"That's what I thought. Hey, why don't you meet us at Maia's house? Lizard will be there too."  
"Sure. I'll tell Noelle that too. Is that alright?"  
"Yeah"  
"Kay. See ya!" Marissa ran off as the bell rang. She headed down to her science class and handed it to an auburn/brown haired girl. "Noelley! Rachel wants you to fix it. It's for her and Maia's project with that book jumping thing." Noelle took the chip and examined it.  
"Well no wonder it's not working." She quickly pulled out a rubber tweezer and started moving around the wires. Marissa watched quietly from behind and suddenly grabbed the tweezers. "Hey! Give those back!" Noelle yelled, earning a small 'shush' from the students already there.  
"If you put that wire there, you risk getting body parts stuck in the outside, but if you put it here, you take out that risk."  
"Yea, but if you put it there, you won't be able to communicate with the operator, therefore not knowing when you can leave or not."  
"What if we put it in this socket?"  
"That would be better. No, wait. This socket is best."  
"Alright. Now what about this wire?"  
"Let's see.."  
"Oh, we can put that in a connecter with this wire."  
"No, that makes it hard to transport to another chapter."  
"Oh. Right. Wait. Put it here. It allows it to read subtitles."  
"Why would we want to do that?"  
"Deaf people."  
"None of us are deaf!"  
"Yeah, but if we want to mass produce it-"  
"Well we aren't! Put that wire here."  
"Fine!" In the ten minutes they had, Marissa and Noelle managed to fix the majority of the communicator issues. The only thing left to do was to find out how to put the wires so they could get back out of the story world. Before they were able to do that, their teacher, Mr. Oerian, walked in with a small beaker. Class was starting. The fascinating microchip would have to wait.

At the end of the day, Noelle and Marissa still hadn't completely fixed the microchip. But they headed towards Maia's house anyways. When they got there, they were rushed into separate rooms by Maia and her friend Elizabeth, AKA Lizard. Marissa panicked for a moment  
"Wh-What the heck?! What's this for!?" She looked around. There was a bed with a black sleeveless turtleneck and grayish jeggings. Also on the bed was a communicator and belt with a small knife and sheath. For shoes, there were black knee-high boots. Marissa picked up the turtleneck and asked again, "What the heck is this for?!" She heard Lizard's response from outside.  
"Change into that. Put the belt on with the knife at your left side and put the communicator on your head."  
"A-Alright..." The young ravenette quickly changed as directed and stepped out. She found that Rachel, Maia and Lizard were dressed in similar attire. Rachel in blue, Maia in white and Lizard in a pale green. The black dressed ravenette looked around. She spotted Noelle. Unlike the others, Noelle was dressed in a simple red tee and red/brown pants. "Seriously, what's this for?" Marissa asked once again. Noelle actually was the one who replied.  
"Apparently, when going into a story, these outfits change to blend in with the stories clothes. The communicator and weapons will turn invisible, allowing a sense of 'normality' come into play." All four nodded. Noelle smiled. "Good. Now, are we ready?" All of them nodded. Then Marissa paused. Rachel noticed.  
"Hey Marissa? Is there something wrong?"  
"Oh. Um... I forgot..." Lizard rolled her eyes. And practically dragged them to Maia's 'book jumping' room. Noelle positioned them on a platform that had four circles.  
"So Marissa, stand here. Lizard, you're here. Maia is next to her and Rachel, you get the last one." They took their places. Noelle sat at the computer. "Now to start up the system. I seriously hope this works!"  
System: BookJumper  
File: 903  
Passcode: *******  
System Loading

...

System running  
Test scans:  
Communicator: found  
Platform: found  
Books: found: Code Geass, Mysterious Benedict Society, The Sorceress, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
System Ready  
Begin when ready

"Oh good! It does work." Noelle exclaimed. "Ready?" She looked over at the foursome. They nodded. "Alright. Go!" She hit the 'go' button. As they transfered into the first book, Marissa thought she remembered something. Sadly, when asked by her friends, she promptly replied  
"Um... I forgot." Causing a very painful face-fault from them. Maia and Rachel were the first to attempt to observe their surroundings.  
"Where are we?" Rachel inquired. Around them was a broken down city with ruins of buildings stranded all over the place. Marissa looked around too. She frowned.  
"It's Shinjuku Ghetto. We're in Code Geass."

**Real World:**

System in  
Book: Code Geass  
Appearances:

Noelle paused. She picked up the microphone on her desk that allows her to communicate with the 'Jumpers' as she calls it.  
"Hey guys. You want to go terrorist, Eleven, or Britannian?" Marissa was the one who answered.  
"Let's do... Rachel and I will be like Kallen Kouzuki. Look for her. Maia and Lizard look too Britannian to be accepted anywhere else."  
"Got it."

Appearances:  
Marissa: Black hair, brown eyes, Honorary Britannian by day. Black knight by night  
Rachel: See Marissa. Only difference is she's shorter.  
Maia: Britannian middle schooler. attends ashford academy. Curly brown hair and brown eyes.  
Lizard: Blonde hair and blue eyes. Same attire as Maia

After clicking the enter button, Noelle spoke into the mic. "Your clothes should be changing now."

**Code Geass world:**

Inside the story, the young jumpers were changing. Once the transformation was complete, they looked like they belonged in the story.  
Maia looked down at her school uniform  
"Sweet!" Marissa nodded as she looked at her own clothes. She hadn't been expecting the frilly skirt. But she liked the black shirt on top. Rachel looked tortured with her pink skirt and red sweater. Lizard twirled around her pink sailor uniform.  
"I feel like an all out otaku!" she exclaimed. Maia facepalmed. "Well. Let's head out on our way. Noelle, what should our positions be?"

**Real World:**

Noelle typed quickly into the computer. She flipped through the GIANT Code Geass book Rachel had brought over.

Locations:  
Marissa/Rachel: Honorary Britannian Marketplace  
Lizard/ Maia: Ashford Academy

"I'm transporting you guys. Lizard and Maia will start at Ashford Academy. Marissa and Rachel will appear in the marketplace where Kallen first slaps Lelouch. You know that area?" Rachel replied.

"Got it."

"Sending...Now." She hit the enter button.

**Code Geass World:**

The two groups separated into their starting points. Rachel and Marissa sat on a small bench, Marissa toying with a small rubber band she had found. Both looked up to see a group of Britannians kicking around an Honorary Britannian. Rachel frowned and almost ran over to them. Luckily, her counterpart grabbed her by the shoulder.  
"That's Lelouch's job right?" Rachel stopped to look over her shoulder one last time.  
"Yeah. I guess we're in _that_ chapter then," she whispered. Marissa nodded. Right on cue, a black haired boy and a red haired girl appeared. The redhead looked ready to trash the bullies but the raven haired boy held her back, not unlike Marissa had with Rachel. They spoke a few words when the Britannians came over to talk with them. Both Jumpers watched as the black haired boy used Geass on the bullies. As the meanies (as Rachel so called them) walked away, the boy's attention was turned to the two girls. He walked over to them.  
"Um. Who might you be...?" he asked. The two girls looked at each other in panic.  
"Ah...I'm Marissa, and this is my friend Rachel..."  
"Oh. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge." He smiled coldly and extended his hand. The girl behind him watched curiously. Marissa paused and looked at her.  
"What's your name?" The girl gave a start.  
"Oh...I'm Kallen Stadfeld." She almost put bitterness into the last name. Rachel sweat-dropped. Lelouch looked over to her as she headed over to the beaten Eleven. The Jumpers followed a bit farther behind. The high-school 'secret black knights' were offered a few assorted foods and they went on their way. Marissa beckoned to Rachel to follow. They managed to follow them to a bench, where after about 7 minutes, Kallen stood and slapped Lelouch in the face. She yelled some incomprehensible things and ran off. The Jumpers followed.  
"Kallen!" Rachel yelled once they were within shouting distance. Kallen stopped and turned.  
"Oh. It's you guys..." They stopped in front of her.  
"Um...Sorry, but we kind of eavesdropping on you and Lelouch... You see, we have some friends at Ashford Academy and we want to know if they'll be alright."  
"Oh? What's their names?"  
"Well, they're in the middle school class...And they're new. So would you check on them please?"  
"Um...Sure. May I ask how you're friends with Britannians if you're Japanese?" Marissa and Rachel looked at each other for a moment. The former stepped forward.  
"How is it that a Japanese woman and a Britannian had a child? Two of them nonetheless. One of them being you, Kallen Kouzuki." Rachel gasped.  
"Marissa! You broke down the Fourth Wall!" Kallen brought out her purse/dagger.  
"How do you know I'm a half?" she said, holding a point to Marissa's throat.  
"Oh...S***" Rachel shoved Marissa aside when Kallen raised her dagger and brought it down, attempting to stab her. Luckily, Marissa was on the ground. Unlucky Rachel was now the one to be stabbed. But somehow...  
"It missed?!" Rachel panted, trying to lower her heartbeat.  
"Ah. No. You see... We aren't exactly from here... We use technology you've never seen."  
"So, you're Britannian?"  
"No. It's hard to explain." Rachel tapped the side of her head. "Noelle. Can you show the communicators to Kallen please?" Noelle stopped watching the monitors.  
"Um.. Why?"  
"To explain something."  
"Yeah...Sure. I'm assuming just yours and Marissa's. I'll drop the disguises too."  
"Good." Marissa rolled her eyes and faced Kallen. She seemed to be taking this surprisingly well. Kallen frowned as the Geass clothes dropped and the turtleneck and jeggings appeared. Kallen gasped as her hands dropped the knife she was holding. Marissa and Rachel turned to her.  
"S-So...Who are you?" she asked hesitantly.  
Marissa answered, "We're called Book Jumpers. We have the ability to jump through different stories. For example. The one that we're currently in is a manga called Code Geass." Kallen stood, shocked.  
"Th-Then your friends were just lies?"  
"Um no. Actually, they are other Book Jumpers. They go by Lizard and Maia. We'd like you to keep this a secret and check on them."  
"Another question. This whole thing is a story?!" Marissa looked over to Rachel, who nodded. The taller black haired girl pulled out a manga. The front cover was Lelouch and Nunnally. Rachel looked at it for a moment then snatched it out of her hand.  
"What the!" Marissa exclaimed. "What was that for." Rachel leaned in and whispered in a hushed voice.  
"It has Lelouch as ZERO YOU IDIOT!"  
"Oh. Crap." She looked at Kallen "Did you see that?" Kallen looked surprised at the moment.  
"Um, no?"  
"Good." Marissa took out another manga. This time she checked the cover before handing it to Kallen. She flipped to the page she wanted Kallen to see. "Here. Look." It was the scene that had just played before them. From the bench so that Kallen wouldn't see anything else. Kallen took the shock fairly well. (For someone who just learned she was a fictional character.)  
"Wha- How?" She stared at it in shock. Before she could turn the page, Marissa snapped the book shut.  
"No. Any farther than that, and you would try to change the future. We can't let that happen."  
"O-Oh. Okay..." Kallen stuttered. Then she gave a start and grabbed her knife again. "Does that mean you know I'm a Black Knight!?"  
"Erm...Yes...It also means we know practically everything about you..." Rachel facepalmed at her partner's statement. "For now, we'd like you to pretend this meeting never happened. Okay?" Kallen stared at the two girls.  
"R-Right..." She backed away and ran off. Rachel and Marissa looked at each other and contacted Noelle.  
"Hey Noelle. You can put back our disguises." After a few seconds of listening, she nodded and the clothes appeared. "Now. Let's head over to find Lizard and Maia."

At the time that Lizard and Maia were walking along the hallways of Ashford, chatting with their new friend, Nunnally. The trio was strolling down the hallways talking and laughing, with Maia pushing Nunna (as she called her) in her wheelchair.  
"I'm so glad we could be friends on our first day" Nunnally clapped happily. Lizard laughed happily.  
"I think I speak for both of us when I say we're glad to meet you too." They all chuckled. Maia steered Nunnally toward a door she had pointed out.  
"Here?" the brunette said. Nunnally nodded. Inside was a blonde girl, a redhead girl, a blue-haired boy, an orange-haired female, a black-haired guy and a dark green-haired girl. The blonde waved to Nunnally.  
"Hello Nana-chan!"  
"Hello Milly! Is brother here?" The black haired boy answered.  
"I'm here, Nunnally."  
"Oh, good! I made some new friends today. These are Maia and Elizabeth. They just transferred here from the homeland." Maia waved as Elizabeth commented.  
"You can call me Lizard. That's what everyone called me back at the homeland." The redhead gave a start. "So...Who is everyone?" The high schoolers introduced themselves. Maia focused on Lelouch and Kallen. Kallen was glaring at them with strange looks. The former tilted her head sideways in confusion. Milly broke the tension.  
"Well! We're the student council. Nunnally here is an honorary member!" She exclaimed. "Do you want to be one too?!" Maia blinked at her with interest. She replied cautiously.  
"Um... Sure?"  
"YAY!" Nunnally clapped along with Milly and Shirley. Maia bit her finger.  
"Milly! You are way too much like Fai!" Lizard looked over at her friend and started laughing behind her hand. The student council (Minus the two laughter bunnies) stared at them in confusion. Kallen spoke.  
"Wh-Who's Fai?" The Jumpers blinked.  
"Oh. Just someone from a story..." Kallen narrowed her eyes. Then she smiled weakly.  
"Um... Okay..." The council accepted the answer. Once they had all sat down in the chairs. Milly started pestering them with questions.  
"So, what's Fai like? What does it look like? Is it a he or she? How is it like me? And can I call you Liza-chan?" Lizard nodded at the last question as Maia answered the rest.  
"Um Fai's a magician that doesn't like to use his magic. He's really funny too. He's blonde and blue eyed. And yes, it's a he. He's like you because everything is so spontaneous and funny and silly. He's also like you because he nicknamed his friends a lot." Milly smiled and laughed. Lelouch spoke.  
"That sounds like a male version of Milly alright." Shirley smiled.  
"Hey Prez! Why don't we have a welcoming party for these honorary members." Rivals exclaimed. Nunnally clapped her hands.  
"Can we, Milly?"  
"Of course!" They all went into a friendly conversation. As the school day ended, Lelouch took Nunnally to their place. Milly, Rivalz, Shirley and Nina stayed in the council room. Lizard and Maia walked out happily. But as soon as they were out of the building, a force dragged them into a bush. They both grabbed their daggers. In front of them was Kallen Stadfeld. She was scowling and holding her own purse dagger.  
"Just as I thought, " she said. "You guys are 'Jumpers' too." Maia frowned.  
"How can you be so sure?" Kallen straightened.  
"I met Marissa and Rachel." The two jumpers widened their eyes. "It was a bit of an accident... Is it true that you guys jump through stories?"  
"Well... Actually this is our first book," Lizard admitted. Kallen looked down.  
"So that means I'm a fictional character..." The two younger girls looked at her with pity. "The writers killed my brother off... Why... And they made Britannia win the war... IT'S LIKE WE'RE PAWNS! HOW CAN YOU STAND IT?!" Maia blinked at her. Kallen had collapsed onto her knees and was currently crying. Lizard reached out a hand to help her up.  
"It's okay. I'll tell you this. All stories have happy endings. Don't they?" She heard Marissa speak into her communicator.  
"Not Code Geass...The main character dies." Lizard visibly grimaced. Kallen stared at her.  
"What is it?"  
"Eh!? Oh. Nothing." Lizard smiled again. Maia broke out laughing. Kallen smiled. She turned around and headed back to the school.  
"Thanks. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." She stopped. "I hope." Maia sweat-dropped. Kallen turned again.  
"May I ask a question?" she said  
"Yes?"  
"So you know I'm a Black Knight. Will you tell anyone?" Maia and Lizard looked at each other. They smirked. Lizard turned to the concerned redhead.  
"No. It would mess up the story. So I suggest you pretend nothing happened. okay?" Kallen smiled back at the two.  
"Yeah. Thanks." With that she walked away. Maia breathed a sigh of relief. She tapped into her communicator.  
"Hey Noelle. Put me through to five way so I can contact Marissa and Rachel." She paused as she heard Noelle tapping through the keys. After the brunette heard conformation, she heard a beep and Rachel's voice.  
"Hey Maia. Hey Lizard. What's up?"  
"Nothing really. Noelle? How's our life status?"

**Real World**

Noelle checked the screen monitors.

**Life Status**

Heart Rate: Normal

Blood Pressure: Normal

Mind Activity: Normal

"They're fine. All stats are normal. You can continue with whatever you are doing," she reported, waving her hand casually as if they could see it. Then she stopped. "Are you guys hungry by any chance?" she asked. Lizard replied back.

"Yeah. That's true. Take us out of this world for now. We'll head into another manga after we eat some snacks." Noelle heard agreements from everyone else.

"All right. I'm pulling you guys out now."

Password:******

Order: Bring back Lizard, Maia, Marissa and Rachel from Code Geass back into the real world.

Order accepted

Ready to extract

...

...

...

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

"What the?" She heard panicking in the book. Marissa called out.

"Noelle! What's wrong?"

"It's not letting me get you guys out! I thought we fixed this problem!" There was a pause in the book. Then the sound of Marissa slapping her forehead.

"We didn't fix it! Remember? The only problem we hadn't fixed was getting out!"

"Oh... CRAP!" Noelle heard curses and such from the four that were stuck. "Don't worry, guys. We'll get you out from there." She sat back from the computer.

"Somehow..."

**A/N: Hi Everyone. Kittybites123 here!**

**Thanks to GoldenMyth for Revising and Editing (I think it's called Beta-ing or something like that)**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lelouch is eavesdropping.**

Marissa and Rachel walked around the area, unsure what to do next. Suddenly, a blue-haired Britannian approached them. Rachel cursed under her breath and both teens turned around. She could hear Noelle whispering in her ear to stay calm. The Britannian looked mean and extremely rough.  
"You filthy Elevens. You think you can go anywhere don't you?!" he said, smirking. Marissa stepped forward, Rachel panicking from behind.  
"Erm... No sir. Where are we anyways?" she said, showing no emotion.  
"...You're in a Britannian only territory and you're soiling it with your filth."  
"I didn't see any gate or fence."  
"Because no Eleven is supposed to come into this area."  
"I don't care."  
"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY NUMBER!" He raised his hand and brought it down to hit Marissa. She barely flinched. And came out without a scratch. She smirked. The Britannian was angry now and he called over his friends. All looked like people you usually don't want to get into a fight with. Rachel, who had been laughing the whole time in the background, was now spazzing on the ground with all the futile attempts the Britannians were making to hurt her friend. It was easy for Marissa to duck and dodge, as Noelle was telling her in the background of her head. Marissa was laughing now. She honestly seemed on the verge of crazy.  
"WE WILL REPORT YOU!" the Britannians shouted, running off. Marissa smirked and turned to Rachel.  
"Lay low?"  
"No duh, Sherlock."  
"Uh huh." Suddenly a loud voice came from the alleyway nearby. Lelouch stepped out of the shadows.  
"I WAS going to help, but it doesn't seem like you needed any." Rachel bit her lip as Marissa narrowed her eyes.  
"Here to report us too?" she asked, glaring. Lelouch shook his head.  
"No, just to congratulate you." He paused, thinking. "Although, you should-" His voice was drowned out as Marissa yelled out.  
"NOELLE, WE NEED SHADES NOW!"

In the real world, Noelle was laughing so hard she could've woken up the whole neighborhood.  
"NOELLE, WE NEED SHADES NOW!" she heard from the com. It was such an awkward thing to say that it almost seemed stupid. But nevertheless, Noelle hit a few keys and punched Enter.

In the Code Geass world, shades materialized on the two girls faces just as Lelouch finished  
"-forget about the past few hours." He blinked as the sunglasses sat on the two girls faces. "What the...?" There was an awkward silence. Then.  
"S***!" Marissa exclaimed. "How many people did we reveal ourselves to?" Rachel paused, tilting her head.  
"Just Kallen. That's about it."  
"Huh. I thought Maia and Lizard would've told someone besides her by now." Lelouch cut them off with his hand.  
"What? Maia and Lizard? As in Nunnally's friends? What?" He was confused. Marissa facepalmed as she spoke to seemingly no one.  
"Disguises." The two girl's disguises fell disintegrated, as if they were made of pixels. Lelouch's mouth gaped open. Rachel laughed at the usually 'cool' high schooler. He went from confused to extremely confused.  
"We aren't exactly from here," she said.  
"Like aliens?" Lelouch squeaked. Like, he SQUEAKED. WHAT THE HECK? Marissa sighed.  
"No. As in your whole world is a story and we come from the 'real world' where Britannia has not taken over half the world. Heck, Britannia doesn't even exist!" Lelouch nodded.  
"That sounds like a nice place." Marissa smiled. But Lelouch frowned and paused. "Although, How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Marissa tilted her head. Rachel brought out a book.  
"Here ya go!" she chirped, handing the book over to him. He glanced at the cover for a little while, flipped through the book and blinked.  
"Well then..." He blinked again and started tearing up. "If you guys could, will you try to save my mother from dying?" Rachel looked over.  
"I _will_ tell you that she's not dead. However, we can't save her. It would totally mess up the story. Telling you this is within our limits of interference." Marissa glanced at the smaller ravenette.  
"You sound like Yûko." There was a slight laugh and Lelouch wiped his eyes.  
"Is Yûko like Fai?" Both girls facepalmed at the same time.  
"WHO MENTIONED FAI?!" Marissa thundered. "MAIA OR LIZARD?!" Rachel had to hold her friend back from slamming herself into the wall in spaz mode. Lelouch sweatdropped.  
"Erm... Maia?"  
"I SWEAR! I will KILL that girl the next time I see her! This CLOSE!" She held her fingers a few millimeters apart. "THIS FREAKING close to breaking the Fourth Wall!" Rachel paused.  
"Wasn't the point of this whole Book Jumper program to break the Fourth Wall?" Marissa looked up from her spaz.  
"Oh." She blinked. "Right." Both Lelouch and Rachel facefaulted.

**In the Real World...**

Noelle typed frantically into her computer, trying to find a way to get her friends out of the program. She knew that if they stayed in there too long, it would be dangerous for them. After taking a quick glance at the chapter they were in, she knew that they would die, or completely screw up the story... It sucked to be in such a violent book first.

**Ashford Academy dorms**

Maia and Lizard sat on two couches, paying Nunnally a visit before Lelouch came home. They were talking about how Lelouch's antics got himself into a lot of trouble. It was kind of funny. Nunnally mentioned the time when there was a wild goose chase for a cat. They were laughing behind their hands when Lizard heard Noelle inside her ear.  
"You guys need to stay in Ashford. There's going to be a strike soon." The blonde paused.  
"One sec guys!" She said, pulling out the false cell Noelle had given her.  
"Yeah?" She called in.  
"You and Maia need to stay in Ashford. This chapter is about to blow with one of Zero's crazy acts." Noelle said over the headphones. Lizard nodded and hung up. She went over to Maia.  
"Refrain." Maia nodded in understanding. Kallen was in for a huge surprise.

**Honorary Brittanian city**

Rachel and Marissa wandered quietly around the area. After convincing Lelouch to do a brainwipe of the offending Britannians, they were pretty much free to go anywhere. Currently they were buying a lunch from the hotdog vendor they had seen getting beat up. Both heard Noelle talking to them.  
"Refrain chapter. You might need to run to the nearest safe place." Both acknowledged Noelle with a whispered agreement. The Hotdog vendor looked at them in confusion. Marissa gave him a cheerful smile and moved on. She turned to Rachel.  
"We need to be more careful about who we reveal ourselves to." Rachel nodded.  
"It's strange... We finally get what we want, to have our lives a story, and we're just as concerned (if not more so) about getting back home." The two raveonettes found themselves in shinjuku ghetto again. After walking a little more, they found themselves at the harbor. And a Giant knightmare was rolling their way.O_O

**Ashford**

Lelouch walked into the dorms with a headache. He heard laughing in another room, Nunnally's laugh. She was probably playing with Sayoko, so he headed into the living room where he heard two other laughs.

"What?" He said, mumbling to himself, he entered the room. Sitting there was Lizard and Maia, the same girls that the strange book jumpers were talking about. Nunnally was telling them funny stories about himself.

"Erm..." He coughed awkwardly. All three middle schoolers glanced up at him. There was a pause, then a giant burst of laughter from all of them. Lizard was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" She said, "Oh man! Nunnally, this is hilarious!" His sister giggled hysterically. Lelouch clutched his head.

"Please stop, I have a headache already..." He said. Nunnally tilted her head at him as the laughter died down.

"What happened brother?"

"I met some strange girls in an alleyway. Much younger than me, but seemed to know way more than I did." Nunnally smiled.

"We'll be quiet then." She said happily. Lelouch looked up at the clock.

"Course you will. It's time for bed." The three middle schoolers protested for a bit, and Lelouch finally ended up letting Lizard and Maia sleepover. He sighed as he pushed Nunnally up the stairs. Lizard and Maia silently followed, looking around the place. Maia quietly stuck a few mini camera's under the stair banners. Lizard glanced at her questionably. She shook her head, indicating not to talk about it right now. Eventually, they came to Nunnally's room. Lelouch sighed.

"Alright then. Call for me if you need anything." He said. The three girls nodded and Lelouch left. As soon as he closed the door, Maia spoke up.

"Does C.C. come here often?" She asked. Nunnally giggled behind her hand. She nodded.

"Yeah. The first time brother came home to find her here, he seemed very flustered. By the way? What does C.C. look like?" She asked. Lizard tilted her head.

"She has green hair, gold eyes, and is a little shorter than Lelouch." The blonde responded. Nunnally tilted her head.

"Green... hair?" She said hesitantly. "And I thought that her name was weird." There was an awkward silence. Then the trio burst out laughing, Maia rolling on the ground. Lelouch eventually opened the door.

"I told you guys to be quiet..." He mumbled. The girls lowered their laughs down to a giggle. Lelouch frowned and beckoned for Lizard to come outside. The named blonde tilted her head and stepped out.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." She said. Her friends nodded. Lelouch closed the door behind them. He lowered his voice down to a whisper.

"I can't talk long. But who are you really?" The ravenette said. Lizard blinked, acting clueless.

"Whut?" She said, tilting her head. Lelouch sighed.

"Look, I already know you're a book jumper or whatever you call it. But what the heck is that?" Lizard paused, and slumped her shoulders.

"Didn't Marissa and Rachel explain it?"

"Vaguely."

"Huh. Rather not then. It's best if you know as little as possible. So far, you and Kallen are the only people who know about this thing. So just go do your refrain thing and let me and Maia have our sleepover." Lizard finished, turning around to go back into the room. Lelouch narrowed his eyes. How? Eventually, he sighed, and went ahead to his room. C.C. was there.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

**The Harbor**

Marissa shoved Rachel out of the way, both of them diving behind a building.  
"Crap. I forgot about that." The taller of the two said. Rachel narrowed her eyes and grimaced.  
"Heck yeah." The glared at each other for a while, then got up and started following the knightmares. They stopped though, as soon as they heard Noelle in their headphones.

**Real World**

Noelle typed excitedly into the computer. She thought she had figured out a way to get them out of Code Geass.  
"Guys, I'm getting ready to transport you. I think I know a way to get you out." She heard excited chattering.  
"How are you gonna do it?" She heard Marissa ask.  
"I just tinkered around a bit and managed to get a few things fixed."  
"Sweet. Now go! Hurry up, while Nunnally is sleeping."  
"Kay." The tech support typed in a few keys and pressed enter. She crossed her fingers in hope. There was a pause, then...  
"What?!" That was Marissa. Noelle quickly pressed a few keys.  
"No!"

Book: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
Appearance:

"I-I thought I fixed it!" Noelle exclaimed. Rachel sighed.  
"Let's just see if we can get through this book without telling anyone... Noelle, keep working on getting us out." The brunnette slumped back in her chair.  
"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo. The next part of Book Jumpers will be found here:

s/8858847/1/

It's in the Tsubasa Chronicles section.

Again, I don't own any of this stuff

I do own

Rachel, Marissa, Maia, Lizard, and Noelle. Also the order that they rotate through.


End file.
